


The Conspiracy

by Rainontatoine



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Kix is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainontatoine/pseuds/Rainontatoine
Summary: Kix uncovers what Fives had discovered about the chips, and he is in way over his head.This is me attempting to fill in plot holes.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 13





	The Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or have the rights to it. This is just for fun.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction though so feel free to give some constructive criticism, or shoot some ideas this way! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: '79s

The music playing throughout '79s was, at this point of the Coruscant night, just a loud buzz in the back of Kix's head. He and Jesse had decided that as soon as they landed for their leave, a few well deserved drinks would do them both some good. They quickly proved themselves right as they had walked into the bar earlier that evening, Kix had felt the buzz of his fellow brother's drunken voices, the base of the music start to flood his brain. 

Now he sat at the bar, Jesse was telling him a story about some girl he met ( He could have sworn Appo had told the same story the last time they were on leave.), and he had successfully shut Tup and Ringo Vinda into the darkest corner of his mind at least, he was doing his best. Being a medic he did know how unhealthy it was to do so , but he could deal with it later. Really he would. He gave Jesse a grin to let him know he was still listing to his drunken tales, and downed the last of his drink. He ignored the burning in the back of his throat. " Be right back Jess. " He said making a move to stand.

" 'Mkay. " The other trooper slurred.

Kix made his way through the crowd to the 'fresher. He caught his own gaze in the mirror, and felt some sudden appreciation for his... no, Jango Fett's genes. He a hand over his intricately buzzed hair. Not too bad Kix 'ol boy, he thought to himself. 

The door slid open and another trooper stepped in, Kix dropped his hand. " So, I guess the 501st is back on Coruscant? " The trooper's was question rhetorical, every member of the GAR stationed on the planet would know when the infamous legion and it's even more popular general, came off the front lines. If the rumor mill the GAR had going didn't announce it, then the HoloNet would.

Kix turned from the mirror, facing him. "On yeah," he said, " We just got back from Ringo Vinda. " He paused brushing off his chest plate. "The strangest thing happened out there." Tup's rambling echoed in the back out his mind. 

"Yeah," the man said stepping toward him, " I know. " With his hat now removed Kix could clearly see the signature five tattooed to the side of his head.  
Reeling backwards in shock, Kix's voice softened, and his brow furrowed in concern. 

"Fives? W-what's going on?" He stepped back allowing Fives to stand over the sink, putting distance between him and the other man. " They say you tried to assassinate the Chancellor, and that you're infected with that virus that killed Tup! " Or at least that was what the Captain had informed he and Jesse of only a few hours earlier. Rex had sounded so unsure, almost denying his friends actions.

" I don't have time to explain. " Fives spat out. " All I can tell you is that I'm being framed, all of us, even the Jedi are in grave danger. "  
His words were making Kix's head spin. This was really not how he thought this night would go. " B-but what can I do Fives? How can I help? " His inner medic was coming out for sure now, he thought.

" I need to talk to Rex, or General Skywalker. " Fives blurted out, panic moving into his features.

" Well they've been tasked with finding you, " He was trying to keep his voice even and was failing miserably, whatever had Fives this worried must be way out of his area of expertise. " Just turn yourself in! " Yes, Kix thought to himself, Rex would know what to do, he'd be able to help the ARC. Right?

" No, NO! " Fives exclaimed grabbing Kix by the shoulders, as if he was trying to shake some sense into him. " I'll never get to them. You don't understand, what I'm mixed up in, it goes all the way to the top. " His voice remorseful as he shook the medic by the shoulders. "The highest levels are involved in the conspiracy." The fear that was so uncharacteristic of Fives' that was flashing in his eyes faded into his more familiar look of determination. " I need to talk to General Skywalker and Rex directly. " He paused momentarily to shove the medic away. "Alone!" 

A little taken back by his behaviour, Kix replied, "Look, I can contact Rex, but I can't guarantee that he will bring the General." He owes it to Fives to at least try, and he knew he could never turn away a brother in need. 

Shoulders realaxing, Fives exhaled. "Good, good. Thanks Kix I appreciate it." Grabbing Kix's arm, he began to punch digits into his comm. " Yeah, here are the coordinates. Make sure he meets me there. " He put 'his' cap back on his head, and started for the door. 

Kix turned looking after him. "Right, good luck Fives." True to the good soldier he was, the ARC Trooper never looked back. 

That sure was one way to make a man sober.

Kix knew that something was wrong with Fives, medically speaking at least, but whatever it was it wasn't the same as what happened to Tup. Even still, the other man's words struck a nerve in the medic. He reached down to comm Rex, who picked up quicker that expected. "Rex here." The 'fresher felt like it dropped a few degrees since Fives had left. He shivered and paused before giving Rex a quick briefing of the situation. 

Kix had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
